Haven: Part One
by NewMumCreativeWriter
Summary: Diabolique a young child destined to join the crew of the Enterprise, to help the crew seek answers to the Borg, The Q and Travelers. But first she must survive slavery, time travel, treaties, War and Death, this is her story.
1. INTRO: Tullan, Past and Karl

The population of Tullan situated many people, some were kidnapped and some were lost but each had a story, it started with the eldest of the colony.

He was not kidnapped nor was he lost or taken he was offered immortality, in exchange for kidnapping, stealing and taking others from their family, home and universe, these people would share one thing, a single same genetic coding, this genetic coding held the knowledge a single group wanted to possess, this group were the ones who offered his immortality, in selfishness he agreed, his name was Karl.

As the years passed the population grew as did the fear the hate, the guards Karl employed, the slavery, others came and went, stories were told, lives were lost, hate was formed and yet the slaves Tullan.

The group provided food for their slaves indirectly as well as tools and shelter in the form of Haven, Haven was named directly for what it was, it sheltered the slaves from the heat of the twin suns that graced the forever purple sky, it sheltered them for the bleak coldness of night as one sun set allowing the chills and rain to beat upon the golden ground and pure red sea.

Haven was unique five towers woven into each other these towers resembled termite hills with large gothic windows gracing the dark golden exterior the Haven would hold up to ten thousand people though as luck would have it only two hundred as of yet lived there.

After six hundred years of depression, death, hate and fear Karl was approached the group the beings who granted him forever life, Karl in his selfishness listened to the seven allowing their knowledge to taint his soul further, he happily agreed to take one more soul to subject an innocent being to the slavery of Tullan, he did not frown when he was told it was a mere child, he did not shiver upon knowing said child would be ripped from their family and home, he did not look upon with horror as he heard this child would be trained to do the bidding of the group.

With a shiver of anticipation Karl set to work it had been a long time since he had taken another from their home, their family, their life, their very existence.


	2. the child, the clues

The population of Tullan had grown.

Some were kidnapped and some were lost, but each had a story. It started with the eldest of the colony.  
>He was not kidnapped, nor was he lost or taken. He was offered immortality, in exchange for kidnapping, stealing and taking others from their families, homes and universes. These people would share one thing: a single, same genetic coding which held the knowledge a single group wanted to possess. This group was the one who offered him immortality, and out of selfishness he agreed. His name was Karl.<br>As the years passed the population grew, as did the fear, the hate, the guards Karl employed, the slavery. Others came and went, stories were told, lives were lost. Hate was formed and yet the slaves on Tullan stayed strong in the vain hope that one day they would escape and return to their homes and awaiting families.  
>The 'group' provided food for their slaves as well as tools and shelter in the form of Haven. Haven was named directly for what it was - it sheltered the slaves from the heat of the twin suns that graced the forever purple sky, and from the bleak coldness of night as one sun set allowing the chills and rain to beat upon the golden ground and pure red sea.<br>Haven was unique.  
>There were five towers woven into each other, resembling termite hills with large gothic windows gracing the dark golden exterior. The Haven would hold up to ten thousand people, though as luck would have it, only two hundred as of yet lived there.<br>After six hundred years of depression, death, hate and fear Karl was approached the 'group' - the beings who granted him forever life.

Karl, in his selfishness, listened to the seven allowing their knowledge to taint his soul further. He happily agreed to take one more soul to subject an innocent being to the slavery of Tullan; he did not frown when he was told it was a mere child, he did not shiver upon knowing said child would be ripped from their family and home, he did not look on with horror as he heard this child would be trained to do the bidding of the 'group'.  
>With a shiver of anticipation Karl set to work. It had been a long time since he had taken another from their home, their family, their life, their very existence.<p>

A cold chill ran through the young body, not the kind that made you cringe but the kind that made your bones freeze, your internal organs shudder and teeth clench. Being thrown to the hard stone floor stung the palms as the body retched sicking up what food was left in the small stomach, tears streamed from hazel eyes as dizziness swum around like a fish in a pond.  
>Amused silver eyes watched as the young child was thrown from the wormhole-type portal glass before it snapped shut, locking the mere child from its home, history, family and time.<br>"Are you finished?" Karl found himself asking coldly, as he wondered if the others had taken as  
>long to recover as this child had.<p>

A small hand wiped its lips as the small frame sat on its haunches. Karl found he was forcing himself to recover as the realisation hit that this child was not a boy but a girl, younger then the 'group' had explained to him.  
>Karl found himself studying the small child. She resembled a mere nine years old, with hazel eyes that appeared to enter your very soul, though the red around the irises seemed to disconcert Karl to his very core.<p>

She was so slim that a strong wind could knock her over, and dark brown hair with flecks of red ended at her shoulders. Her clothing was typical for her age group and species: a black hoodie with a long-sleeved red t-shirt underneath and navy jeans with black trainers. A backpack, full to the brim, laid at her feet.

Karl couldn't help but wonder why it was there.  
>The child, in turn, studied the man: his slim, lamp post frame with limp greying hair shadowing his face, silver eyes seemed glazed with something unknown, yet puzzling. He stood, towering over her, his voice grave as though unused. His clothing was a robe of silver yet the underneath seemed to be all black, as though wanting to blend into the shadows of the room they currently occupied.<br>"My name is Karl. I am your master as you are now a slave of Tullan. You will do as you are told to do. Not following instructions will result in punishment.

You will be provided with a room and food, and for both these you will work." With that, Karl turned to his two guards who the child hadn't even noticed, instructing them to take her to her chambers.  
>The child just blinked as Karl rattled on about her now being a slave. A frown graced her young features as she huffed under breath; it seemed the prospect of freedom was well and truly screwed.<p>

The irony was not lost upon the child, for here she was, running away from home only to find she was now on some planet (yes, she had glanced at the window and spotted the twin suns) and had well and truly lost the very freedom she seeked.

The family she wished to escape from was also well and truly gone. Irony was not her friend!

Haven was known as what was called a gossip mill. Rumours spread like weeds in the garden in the summer, and like Chinese whispers it soon grew out of control. All it took was for one set of eyes to spot something - anything - that could start the gossip mill!  
>At this moment, seeing a young child being practically frog marched down passage ways and stairs towards the east wing of Haven was, in fact, the start of the rumour mill.<br>Beady eyes of black slunk back into the shadows of Haven as the two guards passed, a small, smug smile graced this beady eyed man as he darted for the nearest staircase leading to the hub of all gossip - the kitchens.

Stumbling head first into the backside of a six foot guard seemed to be the signal to stop to the child. With an undignified huff she glanced around the body to see a wooden oak framed door that was pushed to reveal a large, adequate, bright room. "Yours," muttered one guard as he stumped off, followed by the other, leaving the child puzzling if these guards were in fact zombies or just plain stupid and gormless. She voted for the latter.  
>The room was large, with three, gothic styled bay windows. Wooden shutters seemed to be the protection against the winds as she could see the hinges, The floor was clay based with a light brown pattern, which seemed to blend with the walls that arched towards the ceiling. A simple oak table and chair stood by one window, and two, well padded chairs well padded. Stood to the east wall was a large fireplace, allowing company to warm themselves against the chills of night. A door was to the north which lead to the bedroom. A large - almost huge –wooden, four poster bed stood in the centre. At least she'd be comfortable. O so she thought.<br>An adjoining room to the side was revealed to be the bathroom with running water and a shower. It was good that she didn't have to share. Slumping against the wall as she slid down to sit upon the unsurprisingly cold floor, the child studied the apartment once again. It seemed that only now was everything hitting all at once. She was a slave, alone with no family, only a backpack of things she had taken in an attempt to run now it seemed it was official. She was screwed and was going to die a slave to some crack pot who was four fries short of a happy meal "Diabolique you're doomed" she thought.

From that moment on, the child called herself Diabolique, for Diabolique seemed fitting. She felt like her birth name had never fitted, and why not rename yourself if no one knew your name to begin with?


	3. the Kitchens, they meet

"Did I hear you right Paul?" Tobin asked, surprised. He had greying hair at his temples and wrinkles around his dark blue eyes.  
>"Karl got some brat. She's short, shorter than the others, like kid short, but I didn't see any parents, like, she was alone or something." The beady eyed, short male spoke with slithering speech.<p>

Tobin shook his head in shock as he glanced at the petite woman standing by a tall wooden table, making her seem smaller. Oh, but she was beautiful to Tolan, her dark tresses of looping hair to her shoulders although they were currently tied back, and her green eyes were luring him into become lost in her very soul every time they kissed.  
>"Why a child?" Mia asked softly, braking Tolan from his thoughts.<br>"Don't know," was all Paul said as he swiped a carrot from a nearby chopping board.  
>"He's doing it again," was the answer from a fourth voice coming from the doorway which lead to the outside.<br>"Doing what, Tolan?" Paul muttered around a mouthful of carrot, making the occupants of the kitchen cringe.  
>"He's training another," came Tolan's sharp reply. "Chew before you speak you miscreant!" he scolded sharply as he limped into the kitchen, leaning heavily upon the polished wood of his cane. Paul found himself cringing as he chewed slightly faster.<br>"Tolan?" Mia questioned as she looked to the older male's sun-kissed, wrinkled skin and white hair. "If Karl's doing what I expect then he's training another to do 'their' bidding. My bet is the kid is the newest one," Tolan answered gruffly before limping towards the stairs that Paul had so quickly run down.  
>"I'm going to see if the kid wants to eat, unlike you gossips," he scolded the three, his voice retreating with him as he descended.<p>

Diabolique's small, thin legs swung back and forth upon the bed as she sat once again looking around the room, her rucksack at the head of the bed looking pure and innocent, but for the content it held.  
>"How you coping child?"<br>Diabolique looked sharply towards the strange figure of an old man who looked to be in his late seventies, with tanned skin and wrinkles revealing a hard life of laughter and pain. His wrinkled hands almost caressed the pine wooden cane showing what little nervousness he had.  
>"Who're you?" Diabolique countered with her own question as she studied the old man.<br>"It's impolite to answer a question with a question."  
>The child before him shrugged as though she didn't have a care in the world, although she must have had many. With a sigh Tolan shook his head. It seemed no youngsters showed respect these days.<br>"My name is Tolan. I'm the elder of the Haven people, I've been here the longest I know most of the goings on and stories that unfold in this place."  
>Diabolique nodded slightly as she slipped off the large bed onto the floor.<br>"I'm Diabolique." She spoke softly as she turned away only to walk to the large bay windows looking out to the permanent purple sky and twin suns.  
>"Diabolique can't be your birth name."<br>Diabolique shrugged, though not looking at Tolan as he entered the room. He looked around at the nearly empty quarters with a shake of the head.  
>"It is here," was Diabolique's reply as she turned to look at the man. Tolan's eyes sharpened as he once again studied the surprisingly level-headed youngster.<br>"As you wish, Diabolique it is. Now, how are you coping?" he asked once again, though this time more sharply.  
>"I've been kidnapped, taken to an alien planet by some insane nut job, left with a load of strangers far away from my home and family, so I'm obviously just peachy!" came the sarcastic response as she leaned against the wall, looking up at the old man.<br>"Now, wasn't so difficult, was it?" Tolan spoke softly, grinning ear to ear, showing his sharp, almost dragon-like teeth.


	4. a little guidance, misplaced past

Are you hungry?" Tolan found himself asking softly as he sat upon one of the over-stuffed chairs.  
>"Suppose," Diabolique shrugged. In truth it had been well over twenty-four hours since her last meal, not that she wanted Tolan to know that!<br>"Can I ask who you left behind, child?"  
>Tolan knew how much this would hurt yet the child before him needed to get it off her chest.<br>Diabolique looked out towards the red sea as it splashed upon the golden sand, toying with it, inviting it to play. She thought of the last few weeks, how things had gone from bad to worse with her mother and her mother's boyfriend, how she missed her father and just wished they would kiss and make up. Clearly if a nine year old could see that the love was still between them, then surly so should they? Maybe that was why her mother and the boyfriend argued, but then again, adults were weird!  
>Yet that had led to the boyfriend becoming violent and her mother standing there, shocked, as he laid into Diabolique not two weeks ago. Why didn't she defend her? So she'd come to the conclusion that running away was easier. Well, it wasn't really running away she was going to her father's, not that it had worked out right, for here she was.<br>"Child?" Diabolique blinked, shaking the cobwebs away as she looked over her shoulder to the old man.  
>"No-one. I left no-one who cares if I'm here or there," she answered softly.<br>"That can't be true. Surely someone cares about you?" Tolan asked in disbelief as he sat forward slightly.  
>"It's true, so… food?" Tolan noticed the tactic for what it was and, with a sigh, he nodded and slowly got to his feet using the cane to help him up.<br>"Of course, I'm sure Mia will have the mid-meal ready in the hall, and you shall meet the people of Haven."  
>Diabolique followed the elder man as he slowly made his way out of her quarters. She began to memorize the path, wishing never to be lost as Tolan began to explain some of the residents of Haven and about Haven itself.<p>

The sounds of loudening voices greeted her ears as they came closer to the two, large, oak doors ahead. Somehow she was nervous, but she reasoned that if she wasn't nervous then she'd be dead, right? Tolan had slowed his steps as Diabolique came to a stop. It seemed the brash child he had met was just a face, he decided, as he could see her fear as she stopped completely.  
>"Child?"<br>Hazel eyes looked up in fear to the older man who was four heads taller than her.  
>"What if they hate me? What if they ignore me or something?" she asked softly in fear.<br>Tolan sighed, it seemed to him that this child's life was not as easy as she seemed to portray. Stepping closer with a hand on her shoulder, she smiled warmly, something she hadn't done in some time, he noted  
>"You shall sit with me, so no matter what you shall be protected and spoken to. That, I promise, child."<br>Diabolique nodded slightly as she took in a deep breath. She was Diabolique now, not some sniffling scaredy-cat who would jump at a ghost!  
>"Come." Tolan spoke again as he led the way with a hand still upon the small child's shoulder.<br>The room went silent which was no shock to Tolan, though it was to Diabolique. She was now gripping his hand so tight he tried not to wince.  
>"Oh quit it!" Tolan growled to the now silent room as they all seemed to stare at the young child.<p>

But with that the talking started once again.

Tolan huffed, leading Diabolique towards two chairs. Upon helping her up he began dishing out two meals, leaving Diabolique to study the hall. He hoped she didn't notice the glances she got.  
>The hall was huge to say the least! Pillars of the same dark brown held up the large ceiling in the style of a gothic church, yet it was simply undecorated. Thirty huge, gothic-style windows allowed light to dance around each crevice of the hall. Four long tables sat in the corner to allow optimal room and sight of one another with so many chairs that Diabolique lost count. The people who occupied them though were the biggest shock - though some were human a fair few were not!<br>Diabolique attempted to not linger upon that shock as a plate was set before her. With a sigh she looked once again at the strange faces. So this was now her future, or was it not? Though she wondered just what future she was to have on this alien planet, she somehow doubted it would be good and that scared the living daylights out of her. Just why was she here? What did this Karl want with her? She wasn't special so what was going on?

(Review welcome please! Please let me know what you think? Thank-you so much Lucky-cakes my bata reader!)


	5. family?

The days passed into one and then another, slowly trickling away with the tide rising and returning from where ever it came from.  
>One passed after the other. Karl's involvement was little more than a whisper upon the winds; not that it was greatly missed.<br>Diabolique slowly began to settle in as she was introduced to Toban and Mia, two humans who, although they did not come from the child's timeline, they did have experience with children. So it was secretly agreed between the three of them that the couple would help to raise young Diabolique to the best of their ability.  
>Days passed as the child began to learn of Haven: how the system seemed to work, who to stay away from, whom to befriend, the many languages of Haven and its species. Though, through it all, one was watching from afar. Karl.<br>He studied the young child - her movements, her actions - as he plotted and planned, for there was a set timeline he was to follow. The only problem seemed to be the child's attitude, yet somehow he knew breaking her spirit would spell disaster from the beginning. No, he would have to persuade her, or place the fear of the gods into her. The latter sounded better.

Tolan found himself wincing at the as the suns glared down upon his unprotected eyes. Blinking, he allowed himself to adjust to the bright light. He could hear the splashes of the red sea as it greeted the golden sand. Flexing his toes he met the sand that had pooled upon the small step before stepping out onto the beach.

Glancing around at the view of the forever subtle purple sky and twin suns he found himself smiling slightly - the view always brought him peace.

Setting off towards the rocks that would soon greet the forest he went in search of a young child, the youngest on Tullan and residing in Haven.  
>It didn't take long at all, for recently it seemed Diabolique had found this little thinking spot. Just where the sea met the sand there stood three boulders, each one varying size. Sat upon the tallest, some mere five foot in height, sat Diabolique with her knees pulled up to her chest, bare feet resting against the dark brown rock as she looked out to the sea and she looked as though she was contemplating the world.<br>"Child?"  
>Hazel eyes turned to meet Tolan's own with unshed tears that were quickly blinked away.<br>"Yes sir?"  
>"Now none of that child, my name is Tolan, we've been over this," Tolan huffed as he sat upon the lowest rock.<br>"It's informal," Diabolique finally voiced. Tolan smiled though not the kind that Diabolique could see; it was just what he was waiting for. It seemed the child was painfully polite.  
>"Then perhaps Uncle Tolan? Or grandfather?"<br>Diabolique looked down at the older male in slight shock. This was not something she was expecting at all.  
>"Grandfather Tolan? Seems strange," she shrugged.<br>"Well you don't like informal so this is a much easier step, don't you think?" Secretly, Tolan had decided that giving the child a family base was the best way to go, for she was too young to latch onto another by being in love, unlike the others. So it seemed a family was the next best thing - why not start at a grandfather or uncle?  
>"As you wish sir... grandfather," Diabolique muttered as she looked out towards the sea, thinking silently how much things were changing so fast here.<br>Yet unbeknown to the two they were being watched, for in the highest tower of Haven stood Karl in the shadows of the window.  
>"This was not planned," came a silkily sickly voice from the corner of the room.<br>"I know, she's gaining support around her," Karl replied to the shadowy form of a large seven foot male.  
>"Deal with it, she is not to be side-tracked Karl, she is to gain support, be taught the ways, and have the planets run in fear of her." He decided not to say that she was to bow to him. Karl winced at the cold voice of the 'group's' leader as he unconsciously stiffened.<br>"As you wish. I shall forward the teachings for the child, though it will take time. She will learn."  
>The shadow studied Karl with sharpened, cold, black eyes as he huffed. It seemed Karl would have to be watched more closely in the future. He was going soft, and that was not something they could, nor would, allow at this most important time. If it came to it, Karl would have to be eliminated. Surely another would be willing to gain what Karl had.<br>"See that you do, Karl."  
>With a freezing rush of air, the shadow was gone leaving a shivering fearful Karl. It seemed immortality was not all it was cracked up to be if you still feared your own leaders.<p> 


	6. the Lesson

Diabolique winced as she found her body tumbling onto the cold stone floor. She could swear her bones crunched as she landed hard.  
>"AGAIN!"<br>She huffed, slowly getting to her feet as she looked up at the glaring guard standing over her. In the shadows Tolan stood, ramrod straight, anger seething from his eyes as he stared at the guard with cold eyes.

Karl stood far from them allowing the shadows to consume his body in what little cover they gave.  
>He watched as Diabolique stood looking up at the guard as he threw what seemed like a long stick. It was a quarter-staff at just below the child's height.<br>"Defend yourself!" the guard exclaimed as he once again went to strike the child.  
>Tolan stood helpless, watching the young girl attempt to defend her-self against the tall brutish male, weaving in and out, ducking and swinging at the man. A lucky strike had the guard screaming as the quarter-staff struck him in the privates. With a silent scream he went down to his knees, clutching his genitals before falling onto his face.<br>Diabolique stood, breathing raggedly as she supported her weight with the quarter-staff. Bruises and cuts littered her body, the intense 'training' that Karl had begun with the child seemed to have had a negative effect, Karl thought.  
>"Child?"<br>Tolan spoke softly as Diabolique fell to one knee, wincing in pain.  
>"Hurts," she muttered before coughing harshly. Droplets of blood splattered onto the floor, causing Tolan to hurry to her side.<br>"I warned you Karl! Look at her, your so-called 'training' has done this!" Tolan hissed in anger as he rested his palm on the child's back, only to cause Diabolique to cry out in pain.  
>"She must learn! She has no choice! One way or another, the child will learn to defend herself!" Karl bellowed sharply, only to watch as the child cried in tears of pain. Her body felt like one huge bruise and all she wanted to do was sleep!<br>"Then let us train her, leave her teaching to us! Your way will only kill her," Tolan argued as he watched the poor child try not to collapse into his waiting hands. Karl stood, thinking it over as he watched the two, for there was a choice. If the child died whist working for the 'group' then it would be upon the slaves' heads, though on the other hand he wished the child would look up to himself for guidance, though all hopes for that seemed to have been lost in the mere three hours that had passed. Thanks to the 'training', the child would never look up to him again. With a silent sigh he looked over to the two.  
>"So be it, you know what she must learn. Get to it." And with that Karl turned sharply, leaving Tolan, Diabolique and the guard still clutching his groin in pure pain on the floor.<br>"W-what t-train-ning?" Diabolique stuttered slightly as she winced.

Her ribs protested sharply to the slightest movement.  
>"That's another story for when your better," Tolan muttered as he stood up and picked up the young child, resting her on his hip and striding out of the large, empty room, except for the male still on the ground cradling his groin.<p>

"How is she?" Mia asked as she sat on one of the chairs next to the head of Diabolique's bed. The child lay asleep after taking as many healing draughts, medical scans and bandages as her body could handle. Tullan had accepted all medical skills that came with each race that came to the planet. Tolan sighed as he sat back, looking at the woman sat beside him.  
>"She's healing, but she'll need to sleep for the next two days and take it easy for at least a week," he muttered, glancing at the sleeping child.<br>"Karl was wrong; she's not like the others that have come before her." Mia shook her head sadly as she ran her hand through the child's soft brown hair, only to watch in silence as the child, even though she was asleep, leaned into the touch.  
>"Aye, she's younger..." He paused before sighing heavily. It was now or never. "Karl has agreed for us to teach her the ways of the negotiators that came before her."<br>Mia sat in silence as she continued to run her hand though the child's hair.  
>"I gathered as much..." she spoke softly as she pondered her next words. "I shall speak with the others, we know where Karl went wrong with his so-called teachings with the others, and therefore we shall not fail." She spoke firmly, though more to convince herself. It seemed.<p>

Tolan nodded silently as he sat back and began to plot and plans the child's schooling, for to him it was not training but schooling. Though her schooling would be different to what she was used to, this schooling would teach her that life hurt, death was inevitable, and sometimes you had to cause pain to live.

But also that a sharp, cunning, and a diplomatic mind with a fast body could save your life and convince the devils themselves to smile and hand the child the universe if she asked.


	7. the teachers

"Karl won't be training me then?" Diabolique asked as she sat up in the bed and a bowl of broth was positioned on her lap.  
>"No, we will," Tolan answered as he sat next to the bed.<br>"How?" she asked wearily as she slowly began to spoon up the soup.  
>"The people of Haven are talented... some are healers, some are farmers, we have teachers, scholars and such, but some have more intricate talents." Tolan winced as he explained. Telling a mere child that some of haven's occupants had shady pasts wasn't easy.<br>"How so?" Diabolique asked as the spoon was stopped mid drift. Tolan watched as two droplets fell into the bowl, rippling softly as he answered.  
>"They are hunters, fighters, diplomats, linguists and such, though their pasts demanded it or the way they were raised," he answered softly.<br>Diabolique sighed, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding.  
>"They won't teach like that guard did, right?" she asked softly as she settled the spoon down then looking up to Tolan with innocent eyes.<br>He found himself reaching to grasp her hands as he looked back at her.  
>"As long as I breathe I shall do what is in my power to keep you safe. No one here will harm you if I can help it."<br>Diabolique nodded silently as she looked at their grasped hands, her much smaller ones being gently held by Tolan's much larger ones. As though she was seeing into the future, she knew this would not be the last time they would sit like this.

Diabolique sat gaping at the huge male who towered almost eight foot tall. He had scale-like skin similar to a reptile's, though his cranium was duel-lobed and he had raised scales around his eyes and cheeks. She took in his facial features: he had no lips - not like a human's anyway - nor did he have an ounce of hair upon his head, so she doubted he had any anywhere.  
>"This is her?"<br>Blinking out of her thoughts, her eyes once again met the black pupils of the large male.  
>"Aye it is, Latro," Tolan nodded as even he looked up at the male named Latro.<br>"I am Latro. I am Hirogen. We are hunters but also fighters, I shall teach you myself to defend yourself as well as take control of the prey." His voice was deep and rough, though somehow warm and safe. Or at least, that was what Latro made Diabolique feel. "When you are healed we will train. I shall... attempt… to make sure you are never wounded in such a way ever again."  
>Latro spoke with such promise Diabolique couldn't help but take his words to heart. She wasn't sure why he was helping her, but she was thankful. Yet, she was scared, for if a guard could do such damage to her, just what could this Hirogen do?<br>Diabolique stood, ramrod straight as she stared up at the huge male Hirogen, Latro.  
>"Relax, tension will only cause harm and pain."<br>Diabolique nodded, yet she did not relax, causing the hunter to sigh. It seemed he had his work cut out for him.

"Let us start from the beginning, we will forget your previous lessons and start anew."  
>Latro spoke warmly as he handed over the small quarter-staff to the child. Well at least Karl got the weapon of choice right if not the trainer, Latro commented silently.<br>"His name is Quo."  
>"Quo?" Diabolique panted as the Hirogen easily lifted the child to her feet. The last few days had passed with Diabolique learning the basics of the Hirogen defending skills, and a few others thrown in for good measure.<br>"Yes. He is a Ferengi. They live for money, and they know how to persuade others to give them some. In a way, I guess they are very selfish diplomats," Latro explained as he poured two beakers of water.  
>Diabolique frowned as she sat as slowly as her aching body would allow.<br>"Why would I learn from this Quo?" she asked as she stared up at the tall man.  
>"Well he will teach you the fine art of getting what you want against all the odds, for I am told that the Ferengi always get what they desire one way or another. So I would hazard a guess that it would be invaluable for you to learn the art of persuasion from him," Latro said as he placed the two quarter-staffs against the wall. It was laughable just how small Diabolique's was, though the hunter constantly reminded himself that this small child would grow and, with his guidance, would become the best she could be. As for what Quo could teach her, well, that would remain to be seen. Yet Tolan had asked him to explain why, so he had, but to no one else but Tolan!<br>Quo was a male of short stature with huge ears that strangely looked too big for his head, though that too was big and bald as well.  
>"So this is the little one?" Quo's voice was almost squeaky yet his teeth were razor sharp like some kind of vampire.<br>"Yes," came the Hirogen's short reply before turning to young Diabolique. "I shall inform Tolan of your whereabouts. No doubt he will collect you for the nightly meal." Diabolique found herself nodding before the man walked away, leaving the short Ferengi and herself in the vast library of Haven.  
>"Well that's the most I've ever heard him say," Quo muttered before lumbering over towards a book-covered table. "Come on, first we'll see what your lying skills are like..."<br>Lying? Diabolique raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Quo grinned before glancing over his shoulder at the awe-stricken child. "What? Don't you think diplomats lie? Ha! Well you've got a lot to learn! Luckily I'm the best at teaching the noble art of twisting the truth around here." He grinned from ear to ear, which was unsettling in a lot of ways, and yet somehow … just somehow, she was looking forward to learning how to get her own way.


	8. a little intro

"How can teaching a child to lie help with politics?" Toban asked as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a well trimmed body and slightly hairy chest. Mia shivered as she watched - she always found herself doing so whenever he undressed.  
>"Toban, you know as well as I do that all politicians have lied one way or another in their lives, especially fellow humans! Quo may not be going about it the right way but it works! As long as Diabolique learns!" Mia huffed as she slipped into the large bed, allowing the covers to settle over her breasts.<br>"Still, the child's too young. I tell you, before you know it she'll be getting whatever she wants whenever she wants in whatever way she wants!" Toban muttered as he laid down to join his wife.  
>"I doubt it love, we won't allow that to happen, you know that," Mia comforted him as she moved a little closer, resting her head upon his chest.<br>"I hope we can, after everything she's been through…" He paused before sighing. "She doesn't even speak of her past, not once has she mentioned her parents or family!" he noted in frustration. In the last two months the child had been on Tullan she had clammed up, no matter how many questions Toban had asked, let alone any of the other residents.  
>"She'll talk in her own time," was Mia's advice as she ran her hands through Toban's hair and she slowly moved closer, kissing him gently yet passionately upon the lips as his arms snaked around her waist, allowing their bodies to join in the throes of passion and love.<p>

Diabolique cringed in disgust as any nine year old child would as she watched Toban and Mia eye one another in the same way any lover would after a night of intimacy.  
>"Gross," Diabolique muttered as a hum of agreement met her ears. Latro, the Hirogen, smiled slightly as Diabolique looked up at the taller being expectantly, Latro looked down at the small figure sat up on the table in the kitchen. A few vegetables lay on a plate next to her. "Have you had your fill?" the Hirogen asked as he eyed the loving couple with a shiver of disgust himself.<br>"Yes, I'm not really hungry," Diabolique shrugged before the tall man lifted the child up onto his hip and strode out of the kitchen as quick as his long legs could take him.  
>They ended up on the beach at the triple rocks where Diabolique would sit and contemplate many things.<br>"They so need to get a room," Diabolique spoke with a sneer as she was settled down on the upper most rock.  
>"Agreed." Latro spoke in such a way as he joined the young child that Diabolique couldn't help but look over at the Hirogen. It was as if he was acting her age!<br>"Latro, how old are you?" Diabolique asked as she looked over at the sea of red.  
>"He is as young as a teen as you humans call them," answered a rough voice, a Klingon with grey hair and battled hardened scared skin spoke up as he limped over.<br>"I am not Vetus you old reprobate!" Latro growled as he eyed the Klingon with hunters eyes "Now you behave there child, don't even think about it," Vetus growled, but it seemed to Diabolique that whatever she shouldn't be thinking about was well passed, for before Diabolique's eyes the Hirogen and Klingon were in a heated yet bantering battle of batleth versus an insulted Hirogen. It seemed to Diabolique that adults, no matter their age or species, were very strange!


	9. the beginning

"She is learning well," the shadow remarked as he stood just behind Karl looking, out to

the beach. Both watched as the small nine year old child dodged, ducked, struck and dived

from Latro's attacks.

Three months and three weeks had passed since Diabolique's arrival on Tullan.

"She has," Karl noted as he glanced over his shoulder to the dark shadow of the leader of the 'group'.

"Although, she is not learning fast enough."

Karl found himself wincing as his throat tightened with fear.

"Then...then how shall we proceed?" he asked after clearing his throat.

The shadow was silent for a few moments before it seemed to once again look down to the child on the beach. "She has much to learn: the histories of many people and planets, languages, skills, so much knowledge…" The shadow spoke softly with a hiss as though to himself before looking sharply at Karl. "Instruct Capulatio to come to Tullan, he has work to do."

With that, the shadow seemed to just blend into the background of shadows leaving a shaken Karl in his wake.

Somehow, just somehow, the man feared for Diabolique: for the pain she would receive if she even lived after Capulatio was done with her, which would be no less than pure hell. And he doubted very much whether the child would ever trust another being again after Capulatio was through with her.

Diabolique took in a sharp breath as a large body stepped in front of her to protect her.

Latro's hand landed softy upon her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"He wants to see her," the guard barked out. It was the same guard who had 'taught' her the lessons and who had almost killed her.

"When?" Latro growled as he drew himself to his full height, making the beefy guard step back slightly.

"She has to go there soon."

Two days had passed since Karl had been ordered to bring Capulatio to Tullan, but now he was too nervous to betray the 'group' and so he had brought Capulatio here, and explained just what he needed doing.

Not that he had to, for what he needed doing to the child was the only skill Capulatio had.

Diabolique stopped as she entered the passageway that led to Karl's office, and she had counted eight hundred steps leading to the very position in which she stood.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves, willing herself to calm down; so far it wasn't working.

She took one more breath, then headed for the door, telling herself just to get it over and done with.

Upon tapping on the door it opened to reveal the strange, sickly looking man with pointed ear tips and slightly elevated eyebrows standing next to Karl.

She knew that something was wrong.

"Diabolique, meet Capulatio. He is a Vulcan and a kind of doctor." Diabolique frowned in fear as she took a step back, only to be stopped as two strong hands grasped her shoulders.

Looking up in fear she saw it was the very same guard that had almost killed her some weeks previous.

The fight or flight instinct kicked in and she found herself wrestling to break away.

She was slammed into the nearest wall before being lifted up and her arms forced to her side, but the extra height meant that she was able to kick said man once again in the groin!

"Oh for the love of gods!" Capulatio growled as he came towards the fighting two and injected a substance into the child's neck, causing her to go limp.

"Bring the child," Capulatio ordered as he strode into the next room.

The room was brighter then Karl's. A metal table sat in the centre with two boxes on it.

Both were open, revealing the six syringe-like cylinders that lay in them.

"Lie her down," Capulatio ordered as he took off his long robe of deep green and rolled up his sleeves.

He readied the twelve hypo guns with the twelve substances. Diabolique was laid upon the metal table awaiting Capulatio.

The guard was waved away, which he did without hesitation.

Karl stepped back until his spine met the wall. He watched with baited breath as

Capulatio set to work.

"These cylinders contain all the knowledge that the leaders the 'group' were able to retain from the past. Each holds the genetic codes of many species, therefore by injecting them into the child it will allow them to wrap around the child's own genetic code."

"Will give her a genetic memory?"

Karl spoke in a whisper as he watched in shocked awe as Capulatio injected each of the coloured cylinders, one by one, into the girl.

Diabolique's body shuddered as it was forced to take the genetic code. In her unconscious mind, images of different people's faces, histories of planets, star charts, languages, personal histories of people, places, skills of fighting and making, techniques of the word and of how to lie, famous speeches, and much more were wrapping around her mind like a blanket. If it wasn't for the drugs in her body, she would have screamed in fear and pain.

Karl winced as Diabolique's body convulsed, her limbs banging against the metal as her antibodies attempted to reject the serums, yet it was a futile effort as her genetic code was laced and blended with the unknown.

Capulatio watched with satisfaction as Diabolique's body finally came to a stop as the convulsions ceased.

He released her limbs with a sigh and began packing away the syringes.

"It could be days until she wakes, maybe even weeks with the amount of knowledge that has been placed in her body and mind. Then again she may not awaken." He spoke in a casual tone without and feeling, though it sounded even colder coming from a Vulcan.

"They will watch her, no doubt," Karl muttered as he signalled the guard. "Take her to Tolan and that bloody Hirogen. Tell them to watch her, that she's...sick," he explained half heartedly as he watched the guard pick up the small child and carry her towards the stairs leading to the lower levels of Haven and to the waiting, worried glances and caring arms of Toban, Mia, Tolan and Latro.


	10. it's all in the Eyes

The suns rose and set, just skimming the surface of the land before rising again. Days passed into weeks, and not just one or two, but three then four until, finally, the seventh arrived.  
>The suns settled in the sky for the day. A beam of gentle light ghosted over closed eyes; softly they blinked into awaking. Normally unused facial muscles twitched slightly as eyes scrunched and un-scrunched, small hands twitched on the stitched blanket covering the small body, caressing, reassuring her that the pain that still lingered in her body wasn't a dream. Slowly her eyes opened, looking around the room and she breathed a sigh of relief.<br>Looking to her left and wincing slightly at her sore neck she smiled. With his head cocked to the side at a strange and unforgiving angle and sitting on one plush chair by her head lay Tolan. His hand was limp on the mattress not far from her own hand. Reaching over slowly she allowed her fingers to caress Tolan's wrinkled ones, and she watched him twitch and awaken, blinking once then twice before sitting up suddenly with shock written upon his face. "Diabolique, child," he whispered before boldly grabbing the child, pulling her blanket and all onto his lap. "Gods child, you had us worried!"  
>"How...how long?" the child asked softly as she coughed. A tumbler of water was placed against her lips allowing her to drink a little.<br>"Better?"  
>A nod was Tolan's response as the child looked up at him expectantly.<br>"Seven weeks," the old man finally answered softly. He watched as Diabolique sighed and looked out of the window towards the twin suns as they slowly passed. She frowned as memories that were not her own passed over her mind. These memories were strange. "Tolan... I remember things that haven't happened to me. Why?" she asked in the innocent way only a child could.  
>"Karl's guard said you were sick. You weren't sick, were you?" Tolan found himself asking as his mind raced to what knowledge he knew.<br>"No, there was a man with pointy ears who said his name was Capulatio..." She trailed off, though she did not notice Tolan's sharp intake of breath on hearing the name.  
>Tolan knew of that name, he had dealt with the consequences four times before. The fifth time now it seemed. How well he had improved his techniques was to show in the future, though he knew that the consequences Diabolique would face were not something to look forward to – for either of them.<br>"How are you feeling?" Tolan asked as the child leaned against him.  
>"Tired I guess." A yawn confirmed it, he smiled slightly as the child's eyes slowly shut as he sat in a peaceful silence.<br>"She awoke?" came a deep voice form the doorway, causing Tolan to look over.  
>"She did Latro," Tolan answered as Latro watched the old man, bellying his age, settle the child again on the bed. Though unlike the last time, this was with love like any grandfather would show.<br>"Good," Latro remarked as he turned to leave, though he stopped before turning the corner. "Her eyes Tolan, what colour are they?" Latro asked as he looked over his shoulder, his hand gripping the wall almost for support.  
>"They are... red. The hazel has been changed; though the white is there... it's as if they're on fire, dancing almost with her feelings..." Tolan trailed off with a frown of worry.<br>"Don't worry old man, because I know that child won't." Latro grinned as he walked away from them.

Karl stood silently at the window. The seven weeks that had passed had been unfortunately quiet: no arguments or punishments to deal out, no duties to order, nothing at all. The shadowed leader had not arrived neither to check on him nor the child which, to Karl, was not strange. He observed the population of Haven. It was quiet, probably with worry, concern and other useless emotions over the small child who lay in a bed, oblivious to the world around her. How little she knew, but how much she'd be learning.

Toban raised an eyebrow. Mia stood in disbelief, dropping her knife. Latro stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking impressed. For there was Diabolique looking at the small group, wide-eyed and giving the group a good look at her new eyes.  
>"Bloody hell," Toban muttered as Mia was quick to give the recovering child a hug, settle her on the table and attempt to get food into her. Diabolique found herself looking pleadingly at Latro who, in turn, shrugged helplessly for he was no fool when it came to mother hens and their chicks; in his experience they were worse than warriors on the hunt.<p> 


	11. fighting skills

"Fighting skills?" Latro found himself asking as he looked up from the chess board.

"Fighting skills," Tolan clarified as he sat back, watching the Hirogen make his next move.

"What type of fighting skills are we talking about?" Latro asked as he looked over to the old man before him.

Tolan smiled slightly as he toyed with the bishop before moving it.

"Imagine a vast library with books upon books of every fighting skill of every species in this

sector… that, my friend, is just the cusp of what is now held in that child's genetic memory."

Latro sighed heavily as, with his arms crossed, he glanced at the board, thinking of his next move.

"So what am I to teach her now?" Latro questioned as he moved his bishop. Tolan looked

onto the board impressed as he started to think over his next move.

"My suggestion would be to get those images and memories out of her brain and into her body. She'll still need training in hand-eye coordination, speed, strength and such other valuable skills."

Latro nodded in agreement; he saw sense in that plan for now.

"And what will you teach her?" he asked, steeping his fingers and resting his chin upon them.

"The memories she holds are not a nightmare but a strange gift. even with the curse that is

Capulatio," Tolan answered before grinning like a Cheshire cat. Latro frowned as he looked over to watch as Tolan's bishop took his knight and blocked the queen. He sighed as he was blocked and check mated again by the old man.

"Capulatio sounds like a fool to me, I'd like to hunt him down," Latro growled as he sat back hard, making the wood of the chair creek.

"As would I, but your gods would not bless you, not without knowing the Vulcan's true name

Latro," Tolan advised as he began resetting the board.

"Why do they do that?" Latro asked softly.

"Who?" Tolan asked, a little perplexed.

"The 'group'. Why do they rename them? Why not use their birth names?"

"I have no idea. The 'group's' actions have always been a mystery. Why kidnap and enslave

a group of strangers here on Tullan? Why kidnap a mere child and give all the knowledge they have to her? Why banish four children for not following their rules?" Tolan asked as he shrugged, though his eyes looked lost as though thinking back to years gone by.

Latro found himself silent as he watched the old man before sighing and patting his wrinkled old hand.

"I don't know, old man, but we may find out one day, no?"

"Oof" Latro winched as he landed surprisingly hard on the golden sand, blinking up at the bright twin suns. The Hirogen huffed, out of breath, for it wasn't everyday a mere child knocked a seven foot hunter onto his arse! "Get the kid coordinating? Yeah right!" he muttered as he found his feet, only to look at a red eyed child grinning as she leaned on the quarter-staff.

"Want some more?" Diabolique asked cheekily as Latro rolled his eyes before stepping threateningly towards the child, making Diabolique squeak and run towards Haven as fast as her young legs could carry her.

"He didn't?" Mia asked, amused, as she eyed Latro coming into the kitchens. She lifted young Diabolique up on the table as she wiped away the sand from the child's bare feet.

"Bloody well did Mia, I swear he's going to kill me!" Diabolique dramatically told her as she heard Latro snort from the doorway.

"Well, I will protect you with my trusty... spatula!" Mia laughed as she watched Latro's eyes widen in pretend fear.

"Oh please, fair maiden, do not strike me with your spatula! I swear never to harm a hair

upon this sweet child's head!" Latro begged as he attempted not to laugh, though he watched

in amusement as Mia attempted to keep Diabolique upon the table as she giggled like a loon,

almost falling from the table itself.

"I'm living in a mad house."

All three sets of eyes glanced to the door, for there stood Tolan, shaking his head in amazement before walking away, muttering about Hirogen's and misguided humans.


	12. the task awaiting

Diabolique frowned as she looked over towards the nearing footsteps. She couldn't help but wince upon seeing the tall, burly, stocky man; the guard who had 'trained' her some time ago. She had begun to name him 'Grim' - it seemed to suit the guy for he never had a good word to say and looked like he was chewing a wasp to boot!  
>Sighing, she glanced at the peace and quiet of the red sea as it danced almost teasingly with the golden sand, the twin suns lazily gliding along the purple sunset sky as the few planets that were seen through the sky admired the view.<br>"Earthling, he wants you," Grim demanded as he stood a few feet away, looking up at the child sitting on the upper most rock of the triplets. Diabolique sighed before huffing and turned slightly to glare at Grim. It worked, it seemed, as the man took two steps back in fear as he met the red fire if her eyes.  
>"Fine," she barked out as she leapt down from the rocks to the sand in bare feet, picking up her shoes as she ran towards Haven leaving Grim reeling with unkempt anger. Though this time, the anger was directed at himself for being scared of some little brat with an attitude.<br>Diabolique panted slightly as she entered the kitchens, placing an encouraging smile upon her face she smiled at Mia and Tolan who seemed to be discussing some silly adult thing.  
>"He wants to see me," she spoke as she peered up over the large kitchen table. She heard Tolan sigh heavily as well as Mia. It seemed everyone was sighing today, she idly noted.<br>"Be careful, show respect even when none is due, say nothing and let him speak then get out as fast as you can and find me. Clear?" Tolan ordered and questioned with a note of anxiety and worry.  
>"Crystal. Don't wall him a wanker or a tosser and run for it!" Diabolique grinned as she ducked out of the reach of two hands heading towards her hair with twin shouts of "language child!" Laughing softly, she ran up the steps in bare feet upon cold stone.<p>

"Enter."  
>Diabolique winced at the shrill voice of her so called 'master' pushing the large wooden door. She allowed a stony, uncaring look to cross her red eyes.<br>"You wished to see me?" the almost-twelve-year-old asked as she watched the shadowy figure of Karl emerge from the darkened windows.  
>"Ah yes. It's finally time to inform you of your next steps into serving me."<br>Diabolique winced softly as her stomach seemingly wished to empty itself upon the golden style floor.


	13. The Task At Hand

"I see you're making me proud," Karl muttered as though preoccupied with the task at hand.  
>"I aim to make you proud," Diabolique muttered softly, though she felt sick to her stomach. Karl glanced up from the folders he was searching through with a hum of hesitation and disbelief. Diabolique watched as the man continued to work away, searching for something as a tense silence filled the room. Only the sound of the sea outside the window softly broke the silence.<br>"Ah," Karl voiced as he picked up a large, folder-like leather book with what seemed to be pages of parchment and paper overlapping one another, images peeking through every now and again. Diabolique frowned as she watched Karl leaf through the pages before he glanced once again at Diabolique. "Within these pages is what your task will be," he began. "I expect you never to fail; if you fail you will be punished... though not just you." He paused before smiling coldly at the small child before him. Standing at his full height the tall man walked silently around the wooden desk to stand just in front of Diabolique. "I will punish those you have come to care about," he continued as a cold, callused hand grasped the child chin forcefully. "Each failed attempted will cause them pain in such a way they will wish for death. Or…" He paused again, squeezing the child's jaw line causing Diabolique to wince in pain, knowing full well she would bruise. "They will wish for your death even more then their own, do we understand?" Karl questioned. Diabolique nodded as much as she could, Karl grinned once again as he slowly let go, finishing the so-called caress of the child's cheek. "Good, my child."  
>Silence fell as Diabolique rubbed her jaw as Karl set down the leather book before her. "What do you know of the planets in this sector?" Karl asked softly as he studied the frightened child.<br>"There are over two hundred planets surrounding the twin suns," Diabolique answered softly.  
>"Yes and what if there was a war within two or more of these planets?"<br>Diabolique frowned, thinking. Images of wars came through the genetic memory she possessed: _blood wars, deaths, speeches, planets being dragged into one and others battles…_ The images stopped as Diabolique winced. Her head pounded - it was like a beehive being set off with so many images and feelings, yet slowly it was getting easier.  
>"People would die, they would involve innocent worlds," Diabolique answered as she looked up to Karl who was studying her intently.<br>"Yes, and that is why treaties were invented." Karl grinned as he pointed at the file before her. She looked at him questioningly, causing Karl to sigh heavily. Diabolique may have the genetic memories of diplomats and scholars yet she was still childish in her thinking.  
>"A peace treaty is an agreement between two or more hostile parties, usually countries or governments, which formally ends a state of war between the parties. It is different from an armistice, which is an agreement to stop hostilities, or a surrender, in which an army agrees to give up arms, or a ceasefire or truce, in which the parties may agree to temporarily or permanently stop fighting. Though in this case it will stop a war from even being started with the many sectors around us," Karl calmly explained as he paced around as though stalking his pray.<br>"Why though?" Diabolique asked as she frowned, looking over and up at the taller being.  
>"Why? What?" Karl asked, clearly amused.<br>"Why get planets to sign a treaty that doesn't need signing? They're all at peace right now, right?"  
>Karl grinned coldly down at the child as his cold fingers toyed with the large file; each page held basic information on each planet, the rest of the information was inside Diabolique's genetic code. From the current leaders, customs and religions down to the favourite food of the locals.<br>"Because they will be loyal to me, and I will be in control of this sector. I will be like a god to them and you, Diabolique, will do my bidding."


	14. Treaty

Tolan sighed heavily as he leafed through the pages of the large leather folder. He found himself glancing at the child sitting opposite him across the table. Diabolique sat, her legs swaying idly to and fro, her fingers tracing the patterns in the wood of the table.  
>"Do you know what this is?" Tolan asked softly as he laid the folder open between them.<br>"A treaty. Well, many treaties for the many worlds surrounding the twin suns," Diabolique answered just as softly as she looked down, then up to Tolan. "But...why are some of the treaties already signed?" she asked.  
>"Ah, well..." Tolan paused as he pondered what to tell the child before him. With a deep breath he finally decided upon the truth - it seemed about the right time anyway.<br>"You are not the first to become _gifted _with a genetic knowledge," Tolan began as he watched Diabolique's red eyes widen in shock. "There were two others, two males, older then you when they came here by a few years at least. They were given the same gift, though I doubt very much they had as much advancement."  
>Tolan watched as she nodded silently.<br>"They too were sent with that same task, as you can see they were able to get a planet for two to sign, but eventually one did not and so..."  
>Tolan trailed off as he sighed heavily his eyes filled with unshed tears.<br>"What happened, Tolan?"  
>Licking his lips, Tolan took a deep breath as he turned to an unsigned treaty.<br>"They were banished. To where I know not, just that Karl gathered us into the great hall, he then made us watch as a portal, the very same portal we all arrived in was created and they were pushed into it. Karl said... Karl said they would not live past a year on whatever gods-forsaken planet they were banished to."  
>Swiping the tears away Tolan looked to Diabolique as she sighed heavily.<br>"Are they alive?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe."<br>"Well I'd better not fail," Diabolique muttered as she pulled the folder towards herself and began to study the planets one by one.

"I knew it"  
>It was late in the evening. Haven was almost silent apart from the sound of the water greeting the sand outside the window. Tolan looked to Mia as she huffed.<br>"I just knew it," she repeated, leaving a bemused Tolan sitting nursing a glass of elder wine, watching the small group who had joined in the kitchen.  
>"Well, nothing we can do about it apart form make sure she's trained," Tolan muttered as he looked to the group. Heads nodded silently as a silence descended.<br>Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days turned to weeks and eventually weeks into months. Soon, four months had passed. Four long months of training, teaching, and learning.  
>The most surprising thing was that less than a month after Karl's announcement, Latro led Diabolique towards a grassed dune just east of Haven itself. As they reached the top, Diabolique found herself silently looking down in shock.<br>"Is that what I think it is?" Diabolique found herself asking as she looked up to Latro. The Hirogen smiled slightly as he led the child down the small path towards a landing pad, for there stood a space ship!  
>"It is a Hirogen Venatic Dreadnought," Latro explained as he led the way down the path in front of the spacecraft. They found themselves studying the craft - more herself then Latro - for then Diabolique watched as the Hirogen ran his hand along the hull of the craft with lidded eyes, as though remembering something.<br>"She was yours, wasn't she?" Diabolique asked softly. Latro seemed to click back into the present.  
>"My father's, though I learnt to fly her for a time. She is now yours," Latro declared bluntly.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you will need to get to other planets, will you not?" Latro reasoned as he watched Diabolique sigh softly as though accepting the inevitable.<br>"I suppose. Will you teach me to fly her?" Diabolique asked as she looked over to the taller hunter. He nodded slightly, it seemed things were changing once again and not for the better.

Mia watched with both hands either covering her eyes, mouth or ears, Tolan glanced with bemusement, thinking of the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil monkeys. Yet she did not once see the look in Tolan's eyes, which spoke volumes!

The Hirogen Venatic Dreadnought spacecraft, which Diabolique had aptly named the "Talux", glided, dived, swerved, boosted and danced in the sky of Tullan itself. Latro sat in the commanding seat, next to the child who was now controlling the thing. He seemed impressed - the child was a natural, which was a shock considering the said child was from the 20th century. Latro sat there watching as with unspoken skill the child's young fingers ghosted over the controls before her. He thought back to what Mia had said mere days ago. "The child would have joined what 20th century Britain called the Royal Air Force if she wasn't here." And yet Latro did wonder about that. What would the life of this child have been like? But that was all he could do, wonder and hope that the coming days would be better. Though he very much doubted it.


	15. Anguis

The subtle shake of craft touching ground was the only thing giving away that the Tulax had landed.

The sound of powering down engines hummed softly as soft beeps from small fingers finished the job.

Grabbing the large leather folder and her pack which Mia had made from the leather from a cow-like animal hide, she headed out of shuttle.

Looking at the gleaming suns, though strangely distant from this planet, Diabolique found herself strangely home sick, though she did not dwell on the fact – she didn't know which home she missed! The path leading towards the village was cobbled, a lot like the medieval villages of old.

Diabolique wondered as she headed towards the village if these people were any relation at all to them? She just hoped they were not tough - her life and her family's life depended upon it.

Diabolique bit her lip as she watched the room, for it was large, wooden with intricate carvings of past leaders.

As for the people in the room, there were six; four males and two females, all individuals except with scale-like skin that graced their bodies. They were the Anguis.

Diabolique's fingers fiddled with the paperwork she held with bated breath as the group looked up from the semi-circle.

"When you entered these halls, speaking of a treaty for a planet too small to consider a threat, too unpopulated to allow even our sights to set upon it, we knew signing would bring only trouble to our peaceful world."

The tone was strong and deep, bringing a leader to anyone's mind's eye, yet the man who spoke had kind eyes of deep blue. The leader of council of Anguises, his name was Roach.

He had wrinkles under his eyes showing he smiled so many times in love and laughter.

"Yet," he continued as though not seeing the fear in the child's eyes, "there you stood after many of days arguing with us until the truth was spoken. You child of Tullan, you show courage many would not, you suffer everyday and yet you wish your people free." Roach bowed slightly causing Diabolique to watch in shock and yet she was surprised by his little speech. "If we sign, we sign for two things: one, our people will never know of this so called treaty and two..." He paused, looking to his fellow council people who in turn nodded in

agreement before he once again looked towards the small child before him, who not only shocked him and the others with the skill she held of diplomacy and cunning, but also with her child-like innocence, despite her past and future so far.

"When the time comes, when you decide to fight for your people to be free from him, then we will stand beside you, we will help you fight dear child."

Diabolique stood speechless as Roach spoke. The shock, horror, fear and hope danced in her eyes as she watched them, yet she couldn't comprehend how Roach knew her so well.

With wonder she watched the council members of the small planet of Anguis sign the treaty she had passed, one down, two hundred to go.

Diabolique sighed heavily as she exited the Tulax, breathing in the sea air that was a warm greeting as she hefted her pack to look over towards the red sea of Tullan. She was home, for now.

Heading over the dune, watching the sea taunt the sand, she felt the warm rush of home once again - something she detested and welcomed. Heading towards Haven, Diabolique found herself stopping to take in the view, it was at that moment she figured one thing out.

She would be doing this again and again, she would be risking her life and that of her new 'family'. She would have to pull all strings attached and hope for the best, and yet she knew another thing. One day she would fight... and win.


	16. arrivals

"It went well?"  
>"Tolan you bloody idiot, don't do that!"<br>"Do what?" Tolan asked innocently as he leaned against a nearby tree - one of the few around the dunes of Tullan. He watched as Diabolique calmed her breathing as she picked up her pack.  
>"Scared the living crap out of me old man!" she muttered, only to huff in annoyance as the elder man laughed softly. "Evil git," she hissed. Tolan just laughed even more!<br>"My apologies, child." Tolan bowed slightly as he finally caught his breath, standing away from the tree he took the pack from the child, hitching it onto his shoulder as Diabolique joined him on the other side.  
>"So it went well?" He repeated the question as they slowly trekked towards Haven. Diabolique shrugged slightly as she looked over to the beach.<br>"As expected, they signed, yet something came up to shock me in a way."  
>"Oh?"<br>Diabolique once again shrugged as she did not answer the elder. She wasn't ready to tell him what had happened on the planet. Tolan, sensing something had happened, nodded to himself. For now he would leave the issue.  
>Placing the folder upon the wooden table and sitting back against the headboard of her bed, Diabolique pondered her next move. Her eyes kept darting to the file as she sighed. Karl would have to be informed. She mentally berated herself as she slid off the bed, but first to seek out Latro, for she gathered one way or the other the Hirogen hunter would end up tracking her down if she did not see him sooner or later. Better to get the interrogation over with.<p>

"They agreed?"  
>Diabolique shrugged as she leaned against the door frame of Latro's quarters.<br>"How'd you guess?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. The Hirogen placed the bone of some poor soul onto his wall as he shrugged un-Hirogen like.  
>"You've returned," he stated, making Diabolique laugh softly.<br>"There was a surprise though," she offered as she entered his quarters browsing the many hunting trophies.  
>"And that was…?"<br>Diabolique didn't answer straight away as she looked over to the tall hunter for a moment.  
>"They said they would support me in the future," she replied cryptically. Latro's non-existent brows creased as he looked over his shoulder towards the child, her fingers traced the bones of his last hunt.<br>"Then let us hope the others follow," he stated before taking the child by the shoulders and guiding her out of his quarters and down to the kitchens.

"When will you see _him_?" Mia asked as she cut away at some vegetable or another. Diabolique, whist stealing the vegetables, shrugged.  
>"When I'm ready and not before dinner," she grinned as she chomped away. A chuckle from the outer doorway took both females attention. Tolan, laden with more vegetables, carefully set them down on a nearby table.<br>"Well you're a growing lass so all for the waiting we are. Plus patience is a virtue. Not that Karl even knows what a virtue is." He muttered the last part to himself. Diabolique hummed non-plussed as she glanced out of the huge gothic-style windows to Latro, who at the time seemed to be in an ever-so interesting convocation with Tolan. No doubt about what she had _not_ mentioned when seeking out Latro, she thought.  
>A cough brought Diabolique out of her thoughts. It seemed <em>grim<em> had found out about her return.  
>"<em>He<em> wants to see you," Grimmuttered to the child as though the very thought of seeing her was like chewing a wasp!  
>"Sir you wanted to see me?" Diabolique questioned as she set down the signed treaty. Karl's pale hands reached out, grasping the title as he admired the handwriting of each council person upon it. He spoke.<br>"Well done. I see you survived," he muttered. Diabolique's fists clenched as she looked away in an attempt to keep calm.  
>"I have," she stated simply.<br>"Then continue surviving... And I suggest you continue collecting signatures," he stated before waving the child away.  
>As Diabolique slammed the door to Karl's office she leaned against the cold stone wall. She should have expected to be cut down like string holding a puppet, yet she felt strangely bereft. Sighing, she stood and stretched before heading down the few stairs. She needed air and time to think. <p>


	17. becoming something Important

Diabolique couldn't help surpress the gleam of accomplishment on her face as she exited the town hall with another signed treaty,

It had taken several days to complete and yet to date it seemed the most brain draining experience for the fact she had to use all her knowledge – even though she had to silently admit it wasn't all hers but rather the result of her genetic memory - she silently congratulated herself as she headed though the small market of the capital city, though most would think it a simple yet family based town.

It reminded her of the small towns in north Yorkshire she had visited with her grandparents before arriving on Tullan.

She supposed it was why she felt somewhat homesick as she stopped from time-to-time at various stalls.

After picking up a few trinkets and souvenirs, including something from a local confectionary which strangely tasted like chocolate though looked like a thin green bamboo root, she headed out of the small town towards the forest to the east where she was lodging with a local ninety-three year old spinster who had a very kind heart,.

The smell of wild flowers greeted Diabolique as she came out from the tunnel of tall trees.

The short, brisk walk was strangely welcoming after such a long negotiation.

The sight that greeted Diabolique's eyes was one of peace and love, for an old cottage with a thatched roof danced in the crisp sunlight, wild flowers and various planets decorated the grounds around the home, a path of shingle-like stone led towards the house and yet watching the old woman with silver hair tied in a bun, wrinkles graced her plump face and cat like blue eyes showed just why this home was so wonderful. She was Maria, with a plump frame and dirtied hands from caring for the various plants, dressed in a flowery dress graced with the same dirt, she grinned upon seeing Diabolique reach the trees.

Diabolique watched as Maria shouted towards to small pond a mere stone's throw away to a small child, only a toddler of three winters old.

The boy had light brownish blond hair with hazel eyes. He seemed underweight though by his bouncy nature Diabolique reasoned he burned off more then he ate.

"Dia!"

Diabolique laughed slightly as the child dropped what toy he was playing with as he ran towards the negotiator. Swinging the child up into the air Diabolique laughed again.

"Miss me did we, Tobias?" Diabolique questioned as she settled the child upon her hip as she headed towards the old woman.

"I take it went well?" Maria asked with a soft voice only rusty with age.

They headed into the cottage where the smells of stew cooking upon an open fire, various drying herbs hung up by the hearth, sandalwood freshly polished up the table. The house was simple – most furnishings made of wood, each hand-carved, reminding Diabolique of Haven somehow.

"It did," Diabolique commented softly as she set the small boy upon the wood floor only to watch him dart up the wooden steps to his room.

"They signed?" Maria asked as she started to ladle stew into three wooden bowls.

Diabolique nodded as she set down the few purchases she had acquired and washed up for the meal.

"Yes they did, though... I suppose I'm surprised."

"Why?"

Diabolique pondered why as she set the table for the three of them with matching wooden cutlery.

"Truth? I guess I deem myself unskilled," she admitted. A wrinkled hand was placed upon

Diabolique's arm and Maria smiled softly as she looked slightly up to the child before her.

"You are a skilled diplomat, be it by your own mind or those from another which has been gifted to you."

Diabolique found herself nodding once again though Maria could see it had little impact.

Sighing, the older woman called out the young child's name, and chuckling softly this young boy raced down the few steps towards the food.

The night was cool and dark which still surprised her. She expected the cool purple sky and yet before her laid a perfect dark sky with stars sparkling. A mug seemed to float in front of the child.

Blinking, Diabolique grinned as she looked up at Maria.

"Thought you'd need a hot drink child,"

"Thanks Maria," Diabolique said, sipping the hot drink as Maria settled slowly upon the wooden seat even though her body protested against the low seating.

"You'll be leaving soon?"

Diabolique found herself nodding as she sipped the warm tea laced with a liquorice herb. "When?" Maria asked with bated breath. Diabolique frowned as she looked over to the old woman, a curious, inquiring look in her blood red eyes.

"As soon as things are settled here, maybe two days or so. Why?"

Maria was silent for a number of moments as though selecting her words carefully before letting out a gush of breath, sighing heavily as though the world rested upon her shoulders.

"First, hear me out child before you react."

"Okay." Diabolique frowned as she nodded, giving the woman her full attention.

"I want you to take Tobias with you. Ah ah hear me out!"

Diabolique's jaw snapped shut again. "I'm old, Diabolique, coming to the end of my days. Since Tobias arrived... well, since that shuttle crashed here and I took in that poor child after the people rejected him I've watched him grow, knowing it is possible his parents are buried not far from these trees.

I want a decent life for the boy, one where he is not rejected by my people. You may be slaves as you state yet there is a very good chance you'll be free..."

She paused, gathering her words as she once again sighed.

"You may even find who the boy belongs to, maybe blood family. I know you say you cannot find anything within that memory of yours, yet you may one day? I want what's best for the child, you can give him that I know you can. Don't deny an old woman that hope."

Diabolique sat dumb-struck. As her hands gripped the mug she pondered just what to do.

In a way she wanted to, but what would she be, a parent to the boy? A sister? She shook her head sighing softly.

How could she deny Maria? She had allowed her into her home with open arms, listened to her vent about the councils, her past, the torture... and it felt so good to trust someone so caring, so like a grandparent...

"Okay. I'll take the boy with me."


End file.
